Harry Potter: Balance of the force rewrithe
by Mastergab
Summary: The Father, keeper of the balance, we know that in season 4 he try to change the future but felt. What if in his vision of the future, he saw that Anakin's children died in birth, leaving the emperor unchallenged, destroying the balance? What if to stop this he chose another chosen one? What if this chosen one is a familiar looking green eye boy ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language so please try not to be too harsh on my error.**

 **In this story, HP and Star Wars general idea will be respected but watch happen during these events will be OC.**

 **Please take note that in the future of this story Padme's children would have never been born so no one could have challenged the emperor.**

 **Finally, I own nothing and do not make profit out of this**

In an old palace, on the middle of a forgotten planet between space and time, a powerful being meditate about the destiny of the galaxy… The Father, with his impressive height, piercing blue eye, and gray skin, was the living representation of the balance of the force. For the Father, this has become a formality. Every morning he takes the time to observe the many possibility and message given to him by the force while meditating. He keeps a particularly close eye on the balance between the dark and the light side. He knows that if the balance is broken the universe will fall into chaos. That's why he occasionally influences the action of powerful people in the galaxy. Like influencing the mind of some Jedi to make them split from the Jedi way and later forming the Sith or encouraging a young Jedi knight to fight the Mandalorian invasion even if the council was against it. All this in the name of balance.

The session was almost over when he saw a vision in the force like he never felt before. He saw Jedi being killed by their soldier, he saw the chosen one slaughtering youngling in the Jedi temple on Coruscent and he saw the balance of the force crumble with the ascension of the Emperor and his apprentice. The feeling and the pain in the force were so strong that he started to influence the nature of Mortis. The sky was turning red, the trees were dying and a massive cloud of smoke began to form. To prevent the destruction of his home, the Father decided to exit his meditative stance. But when he was about to exit his meditation, the force showed him another vision. This one of a boy's with vibrant green eyes and more powerful than everything he ever saw, suffering abuse by his relative before being sent to his death by the people he trusted with his life. He immediately knew that this boy was the solution to save the universe. This boy with the proper training will be able to keep the balance and replace him. He awoke abruptly and immediately started to ponder the meaning of the vision. He knows that, in normal space-time, the chosen one will be born in two years and that the vision is set to happen only in his late twenties. That's why he had to find the boy fast. The only problem was how to found him.

It was in the middle of his questioning that his Son and Daughter, respectively the dark and the light side personification of the force, found him.

"Father are you alright? We felt your pain in the force." The Daughter said with worries in her voice. She knew that for their father to feel so much pain something terrible must have happened.

" yes my precious daughter, I'm fine now"

"What happen father? Both of us had felt your pain from our respective temple." Said the Son before continuing troubled "We only felt this much pain when you banish mother to save the world"

"Yes, the force gave me a vision so terrible that I couldn't control myself" Said the Father " I saw the Jedi order fell…" continued the Father only to be interrupted by his son "But father it wouldn't have been the first time that the Jedi order fell but you never reacted this way". Of course, that was true in the history of the galaxy the Jedi and the Sith have both fell and arise time and time again without changing the balance too much.

"yes, this is true but this time I saw the balance shifting on the dark side permanently. " Said the father with pain in his voice."I saw the chosen one embrace the dark side and killing the remaining Jedi who had not been killed by the emperor trap."

With this comment, the two powerful being immediately understood the repercussions of this event. They both know that even if they do not always like each other they need the other to survive. They also know the destiny and the power of the chosen one.

"But father, if this vision happen we are doomed," said the Son almost immediately

"No, I found a boy who will become more powerful than even me…"

"More powerful than you father! This is almost impossible" said the Son skeptically

" Your confidence in my power touch me, my son, but yes, this boy will be more powerful than me and with the proper training can save the balance"

" Where is this boy? We must find him and fast." Said the Daughter, with joy evident in her voice. She felt alone on Mortis with only his father and brother.

While her Father was always meditating or influencing the force, her brother was her complete opposite and she always finds herself alone with her thought. So a new brother would be incredible. Of course, being the light side of the force she was ready to sacrifice her happiness for the greater good but if she can have both she would not complain.

" Patience my beautiful daughter the cataclysm is yet to come and I still do not know if the new chosen one is even born. But I will meditate every day until I found him."

"Fine father" said the light side personification with disappointment.

"Go, return to your temple and be ready because when I found him your new brother will need all the training he could get if we want him to keep the balance" said the father with authority.

The Daughter immediately left white joy evident on her face but the Son had one last question

"But father, who will train the boys?"

"You and your sister of course. The three of us will teach him everything we know. Now leave me I need to meditate "

When he felt his kids leaving the temple the father immediately retakes his meditating position and began what he knew will be a long search.

" I don't know where you are but I will find you, Harry Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the chosen one

 **In the series, it looks like if time pass faster on Mortis than in the galaxy, so in this story, 10 years = 1 years**

"I found him! After all these years I finally found the chosen one." Said the Father with relief evident in the voice.

Since he saw the vision of the destruction of the balance he meditates almost all days long in hope to find the new chosen one. For 10 years he did nothing else, searching the galaxy in hope to find him, but found nothing. Only wild space and desolation. Until now. He finally found something worth all these efforts, he found the home planet of the chosen one.

At first, he had discarded this particularly systems because he felt that only one planet had life form and that this life form didn't possess the force. It was a feeling of darkness and sorrow that made him look closer. It's felt like if something horrible in the force had just happened.

He saw the vision of a man, whose aura was completely dark, killing a father with the force and then he saw a mother trying to protect her child but failing like her mate in front of the evil men. He then saw the men attack the baby with the same power that he used on the other only to see the force form a shield around the baby and reflected the curse to his creator, destroying him.

He knew at this moment that the baby was Harry Potter. He could feel how strong he was in the force, almost has powerful than him and he was just one year's old. He immediately searches the system for the home planet of his heir. It didn't take him a long time to found the good planet. A planet with no particularly advanced technologies, populated by humanoids species but he sensed a vail blocking his search, hiding something from him. He began pouring more power in the vail to breach it and succeeded to make a hole wide enough to let pass his mental projection. When he restarted his scan of the planet, he saw an incredible percentage of force sensitive. He immediately knew that this was the planets where the chosen is born. He felt like a wave of joy in the force when he found it. It has felt almost like if the force was happy that he found the planet.

"My child come to me! I finally found him!" Said the Father in the mind of his children.

He knew that they were both impatient to see a result in his research, particularly his daughter. Now he only needs to wait for his kids to make their way to his temple. The first to arrive was his daughter, the light avatar of the force. He felt her the moment she entered the temple. He could feel the light side of the force becoming stronger with her presence. He was about to open the door when she simply materialized in front of him.

"You finally found him, father !" Said the Daughter, relieve evident in her voice. Standing at almost 7 feet tall, with long green hair and pale skin, the light avatar was a true vision of beauty.

She knew that the past 10 years had been hard for his Farther. His search for the salvation of the Galaxy had been his priority during this time. She almost never saw him outside of his temple. She would have lied to herself if she said that this past 10 years had been joyful. Now that her father has found the chosen one she knew that things would soon be back to normal on Mortis.

" Yes" replicated the Father with calm. " I found him on a planet far in the unexplored space"

"This is wonderful, when are we retrieving him?"

"Soon, we are only waiting for your brother and then we will go take him." said the Father. He was just finishing the sentence when he felt the dark aura of his son enter the temple.

"Sorry for the waiting father." said the Son while bowing with respect. " I was meditating in my temple and didn't hear you" continued the Son. " I was feeling the dark side of the force and felt how he became stronger each day that passes in the galaxy."

"I also sensed it father, never before the light side has been so weak." said the Daughter with sadness and desperation in her face.

" I know that my children, but we will soon have the solution to this problem. The reason for this convocation my Son is that I finally found the chosen one" continued the Father, trying to calm the two being.

" When are we going to bring him on Mortis father?" Asked the Son

" We were just waiting for you, my son"

They suddenly disappeared in a cloud of mist only to reappear on a strange rooftop. The Son was about to ask where they were but saw his father with his finger in front of his mouth and listening to a conversation between an old bearded man and a cat woman about the well-being of a child.

After listening to the conversation between the cat lady and the old men, the father became suspicious about the true motives that the old man has about the chosen one. After all who would leave a child alone on a winter night with nothing but a blanket. He decided to read the mind of the old man. He was, at first, surprised by the presence of shield but after the initial shock, he easily broke in the mind of the old man. With the help of his large power reserve, the mental probe projected by the Father achieved to pass Dumbledore's occlumency shield undetected.

The Father immediately began his search for the memory in the head of Albus Dumbledore. He found some surprising thing: he found that this species of force user uses the force in a strange way with a stick that they name wand and that only a small number has the power to do it without. He decided to search these new powers later if they can give an edge for his successor. He found that there is a prophecy who said that the boy is the only one with the ability to kill the dark lord. That new did nothing to the Father because he knew that Harry will be far more powerful than this Voldemort. If the last discovery didn't make the Father angry, the next thing he found makes him want to destroy the fool of a headmaster. He found that the headmaster believes that a part of Voldemort lives in the boy and that to kill Voldemort the boy must die. That's why he wanted to place him with this people; he knew that they will completely break him and made him a little puppet that will be all to happy to die protecting his friend. He also found an incredible repertory of force technique and immediately copied it in his own mind.

"We will take the child when these people will leave and take him to Mortis to began the ritual." Said the Father coming back in his body after his search. He remembered the vision and how the life of Harry Potter would've been miserable if he stayed there so he felt no remorse for taking the boy away from his last family member.

Having secured the first part, he began to make a plan for training his heir.

" My daughter, I want you to search in the force the most powerful light side wizard of this planet. When you found him, I want you to teleport there and scan his mind to absorb his knowledge of their force technique."

" You will do the same my son but with the dark side, I want you back on Mortis right after that to begin the adoption. Do you understand me, my children?"

" yes, father." Answered the two being, while starting to search the force for their target. The perspective of new force technique made then very excited and they executed the task without complaining.

While his children were searching the force, the Father went to the child to take him home.

" you will see Harry Potter, one day you will come back to this planet and you will show them how powerful you have become. This old fool of a headmaster, who want to control you, will find that you have more important matters than his greater good." Said the incarnation of the balance before taking the kid with him on Mortis.

While their father was destroying the plans of a master manipulator, his two children were searching the force for a master of their element. The first to find someone was the Daughter. She found a couple with an incredible lifespan and a force power almost has powerful than her. She immediately teleported at their home in a place called France. She found herself in front of a gigantic house protected by a strange force field who kept telling her that there is nothing there. The house was like nothing she ever saw. The front was made of white marble and gold decoration. There was three towers, the biggest in front of the house recovered of silver and marble. The other two were behind one on each corner and completely white with mithril symbols. The house was big enough to be considered a modest castle with extremely complexes wards forgot by most. Of course, she was one of the most powerful beings of the galaxy and this little force shield only stopped her because of her astonishment about this new way to use the force.

" If they are this powerful they most know way more thing than this simple force shield. I hope that it would not be too difficult to scan their memory" said the girl with impatience. When one live has long than her, they stop learning new thing. After all, she knows all of the light side power of the force so when she faces an opportunity like this she can't wait. The facts that she has the personality of a scholar also helped to increase her eagerness to scan their mind.

She entered the propriety with no sound since she levitated over the ground and began searching for the live force of this two force user. She found then sleeping in a chamber at the far end of the house. She decided to pass by the front door. She found some strange force field all over the door but pay there no mind in her search for knowledge. She reached for the door but the moment that her hand touched the handle she heard a pop behind her and a male voice beginning to talk to her.

" Turn yourself thieve before I incapacitated you," said the voice. Not wanting to be in more trouble the Daughter turned herself to face the two wizards. When she saw then she immediately felt their power and knew that they were the people that she felt in the force.

" Who are you and why are you trying to enter into our home" continued the man. Nicola was not a very happy wizard, being awoken by his alarms in the middle of the night wasn't in his plan when he went to sleep. He immediately got in full combat mode in case of being under attack by the remaining death eater. Knowing that he has the element of surprise he rapidly awoke his wife Perenelle and explained the situation to her. They decided that since the intruder, probably, believe that they were still sleeping they only need to appear behind him and stun him. They did it but we're very surprised to find a strange green haired woman opening their front door. That's why Nicolas decided to ask questions before and attacking after.

"I'm a traveler from far away and I'm in the quest of learning magic from the most powerful light wizard in the world," said the Daughter. She knew that she can't scan their mind without them knowing, she doesn't have powerful than her father for that, but she knew that the best thing she could do was defuse the situation before she has to face the couple.

" If you are there to get knowledge from us, I'm sorry to say that the knowledge you seek will never be given to you." Said Perenelle. She can't allow this girl to have access to the philosopher stone. Nicolas and she had decided to take this secret in their tomb, afraid of the consequence if the secret fell in the wrong hand. Nicolas has the same tough than his wife and decided to scan the aura of the girl. If she was a dark wizard it would be easy to see since her aura would be black. When he did his scan he almost fainted, this girl's aura was so light that if he didn't live this long he would have probably thought that she was an angel.

" how can your aura be so white, even mine his tainted by some dark spots," said Nicolas with confusion evident in his voice.

Since she was incapable of lying she decides to say almost all the truth while ignoring the fact about space travel.

" I'm the living personification of light forc…magic and I came to you because I have to upgrade my knowledge of the light side. I searched the most powerful light wizard and I found you" she said hoping that they will let her take their knowledge without a problem. She wanted to go see her new brother.

" How can you think that we will believe you. Has if magic has personification. I lived for 5 hundred years and never saw a personification of magic" said Perenelle while unsheathing her wand. Knowing how impulsive was his wife Nicolas immediately put himself between his wife and the mysterious girl before saying:

" I believe you, in 5 hundred years I learned a lot of tricks and one of them his detecting when someone lies to me, you were trustful during all the interrogation but I believe that you forget something important that you do not want us to find. This is what I propose, I suppose since you were trying to sneak in, that you have a way to download our memory so I agree to give you access to our memory but I want to know what is this secret that you kept from us"

The daughter was in a hard position, she cannot talk about space because it could be dangerous but on the other hand, she needs this knowledge to train her brother. She decided to try one last time before knocking them with the force and taking their memory.

" you must understand that this secret his dangerous and should you find out it could be disastrous for the people I love," she said almost begging. While slowly raising her hand to finish this problem. She was almost ready when the wizard made an offer:

" we can give you an unbreakable vow that we shall never talk about this," said Nicolas, noticing that she was about to attack them and wondering what this secret could be. With one hard look at Perenelle, they both vowed that they should never talk about what she was about to tell them.

Having no other choice and with her nature stopping her desire to attack them, the daughter finally agrees.

" Fine, the truth his I'm not magic personification, in fact, I never know about magic before this night. I'm from another Galaxy where what you name magic his named the force. It's the same power but while we have a more powerful power they are not has diversified than yours. The force is divided into two sides the dark and the light side, I'm the personification of the light side while my brother is the same for the dark. We came to your planets because my father had a vision of a great disaster and the solution of this disaster was on your planets but to train him properly we need to know everything about magic. That why I came there to scan your thought and learning your skill." Said the Daughter.

"This seem unbelievable but I find no lie in your speech so I must believe you and since I always kept my promise you can scan our thought. We only ask you to use it well and not abusing it" said Nicolas still awestruck about this news.

She immediately scanned their mind almost drooling from all the new knowledge available to her. After saying goodbye, she left to return to her home.

While his sister was having a problem, the Son was smoothly walking along the corridor of an old prison. Nurengard, once a powerful castle was now nothing more than a purgatory for dark wizard. He came here because he found the man with the most incredible knowledge of the dark side. From what he learned from the mind of the warden, this Grindelwald was once the most faired dark lord on earth before Albus Dumbledore, the man who left his new brother alone, beat him and lock him up in a prison cell in the nostalgia of their past together. He finally found the man in question sleeping, unaware that all his knowledge will soon be available for the Son. When he finished his scan, he immediately felt the new power in him. If before he would have taken this chance for taking over this world, he now knew that is little brother needs to train and that if he felt the galaxy will follow. That's why, right there in an old prison, the Son make the promise to do everything he can to help and protect his new little brother. The moment he completed his promise he disappeared, leaving this world with a new objective in mind.


	3. adoption

Hello faithful readers. I am really sorry for not updating my story but I never found the time to make another chapter. This is why when my good friend Welland asked me to adopt my story I accepted. I feel that I own, to all of you who liked the story, a finished story and that's why I'm really happy that my friend will continue it. Rest assured that I will still be in the brainstorm of the future chapter but I will not write it.


End file.
